Je t'ai enfin retrouvé naruto !
by Mangie-31
Summary: Une étrange jeune femme s'échappe de chez orochimaru et met la pagaille a konoha, il s'avère qu'elle est liée a naruto... Narusaku a venir et on ne se fie pas au résumé meme s'il est pourri
1. Evasion

Situation de départ : La mission de récupération d'itachi/sasuke avec la team huit est un echec. Itachi a complètement disparu et personne, meme l'akatsuki, ne peux encore dire ou il est. La team hebi est introuvable également, mais aussi a la recherche d'itachi. Donc voici le premier chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plaira. les premiers chapitre seront écris sous le point de vue d'une personne complètement inventée par moi. les autres chapitre ne seront pas écris sous son point de vue normalement. et ne vous fiez pas au aparences !! c'est bien une fic de naruto!

chapitre 1: Evasion

Courrir. Depuis quelques heures, ma vie ne se résume qu'à sa. Courrir, courrir et encore courrir. Combien de temps ça va faire? deux heures ? plus ? moins ? Depuis le temps que cette course effrenée dure, je pert petit a petit la notion du temps. J'aimerais tant m'arreter juste quelques secondes, juste pour prendre une bonne inspiration et continuer cette course. Mais je ne peux pas m'arreter. Si je m'arrete, je suis fichue. Si je m'arrete, a coup sur je tombe et je me fait pietiner par ces centaines de personnes, toutes masquées comme moi. Si je m'arrete, elles continueront leur course et m'écraseront comme un vulgaire ver de terre. Il n'y a hélas qu'un seul chemin pour sortir de cet enfer, et personne n'a le droit ni de se disperser ni de s'arreter, si il tient un temps soit peu a sa vie. Une personne a craqué elle courait a quelques mètres de moi. Elle est effectivement tombée et s'est faite écraser, par toutes ces personnes souhaitant a tout prix sortir. Je ne conaissait rien d'elle, comme elle ne conaissait rien de moi. Personne ne s'est jamais connu un temps soit peu dans cette prison. oh mon dieu, comme j'ai soif...tellement soif... et se chemin entouré de murs de béton qui ne s'arrete meme pas...cette course est un enfer. Comme une épreuve que les dieux nous auraient fait subir pour voir si nous méritions cette liberté. C'est tellement cruel...qu'avons nous donc fait de mal pour mériter pareille souffrance? nous avons juste eu la naiveté de croire, de croire les belles paroles...de ce maudit serpent ! orochimaru...si ce jeune uchiwa ne l'avait pas tué croyez moi que si j'avait pu... je l'aurait fait ! mais ?! la bas au loin... ne serait ce pas... oui ! la sortie ! la fin de ces interminables murs de béton qui nous enpechaient de nous disperser ! mon dieu... quel bonheur de voir enfin un peu de verdure et d'herbe fraiche, de revoir le bleu du ciel et de sentir la chaleur du soleil ! je croyait que jamais je ne ressentirait sa...cette poussée d'adrénaline devient de plus en plus forte ! elle me pousse a avancer comme jamais...comme si le vent me poussait. Rien que le fait de revoir a quoi ressemble le monde, au dela d'une étroite fente que possédait ma cellule, me donne des ailes. Jamais je n'avait eu autant envie de vivre qu'aujourd'hui. Oui je la voit...la sortie...comme une éticelle de lumière marquant la fin d'un long tunnel rempli de ténèbres. sa y est ! je l'ai traversée ! fini la prison d'orochimaru ces horribles expériences, et l'obscurité! après avoir vu tout le monde se disperser dans des directions diverses, je m'arretait enfin, épuisée. Le soleil brillait tellement aujourd'hui. je sentait cette douce chaleur réconfortante m'envahir doucement. oui je peux le dire...sa fait des années que je ne m'était pas sentie aussi bien. Je tourne la tete, pour esseyer de me reperer dans cet environnement totalement inconnu. Une rivière ! enfin! je vais pouvoir boire.mais en regardant l'eau douce et claire, après avoir porté une gorgée d'eau a mes lèvres en ayant enlevé un peu mon masque pour boire, je me regarde. Je suis masquée, enfin je porte une espece de cagoule noire, comme tout les prisoniers ici. Mon corps porte également une combinaison. Noire également. Orochimaru nous faisait porter ce genre de masque et de combinaison, pour ne pas montrer nos changements physiques par rapport a ces maudites experiences. Mais maintenant je suis libre, et je peux enlever ce maudit masque, qui m'étouffe. Mais je n'ose pas.Mes mains ne cessent de trembler a l'idée de découvrir a quoi ressemble mon visage, après 15 ans d'emprisonement et d'experiences de toute sorte, sur mon malheureux corps. Je doit me ressaisir...je doit enlever ce masque...sinon je n'aurait jamais la force d'affronter le monde réel ! Petit a petit, j'enlevait mon masque, jusqu'auxlèvres, mais je l'avait déja enlevé, pour boire et manger. Je regarde. Aucun changement suspect au niveau de la couleur de ma peau, ni de changement au niveau de la forme de mes lèvres. Meme pas une petite ride. Curieux après 15 ans...Je reprenait mon courage a deux mains, et continua a l'enlever jusqu'au nez. Aucun changement dans la forme du nez... mais c'est quoi en revanche ces especes de traits sur mes joues ? boh ce n'est pas vilain.Probablement des cicatrices...bon...allez...j'enlève la suite ! je continuait a enlever le masque, ainsi que ce petit voile transparent qui obstruait ma vue, pour voir enfin la couleur de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas encore osé regarder mon reflet dans l'eau. Je terminait une bonne fois pour toute de retirer le masque, laissait mes cheveux, se dérouler a l'air libre. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup poussés depuis. boh. normal après 15 longues années. bon maintenant, regarder ce maudit reflet,et affronter la réalité. Je regarde. Mais ? c'est étrange...je n'ai pas trop changé...a part mes joues les experiences n'ont laissé aucune marque sur la peau. Mes yeux...eux qui étaient marrons, ils sont devenus bleus ! c'est bizarre sa...mais c'est plutot joli quand j'y réfléchis...mais mes cheveux ! ils étaient bruns les voila blond doré ! orochimaru aurait'il des vues sur les blondes aux yeux bleus ? non je ne pense pas...mais bon. Je suis contente de réussir a me reconnaitre après tant d'années d'emprisonement...mais ! c'est sa, le plus étrange...en quinze longues années...mon visage na meme pas pris une petite ride...je ressemble exepté les yeux et les cheveux a la fille que j'était a 18 ans, alors que j'en ai 33 !

voila! qu'en pensez vous ?


	2. direction konoha !

chapitre 2 : Direction konoha !

non. C'est impossible. Pourtant...le reflet dans l'eau semble me dire le contraire. Je n'ai pas vieilli. Pas d'une ride. Mon visage est toujours le meme et semble toujours aussi jeune. Orochimaru...mais que m'a tu donc fait prendre ? je savait que cet homme a moitié fou, ne révait que d'imortalité, mais moi je ne voulait pas sa ! je voulait juste...juste...mais que voulait-je donc avant déja ? tout est si flou depuis quinze ans...a croire qu'orochimaru ma lavé le cerveau ! bon...calme toi...tout va te revenir un jour...maintenant tu est libre...c'est tout ce qui compte non ? pfeuh! j'ai beau esseyer de me rassurer, c'est plus facile a dire qu'à faire...libre ? d'abord ça veux dire quoi ? qu'on est sans contraintes et qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veux...tsss...c'est bien éphémère comme définition je trouve...des contraintes hélas, on en a toujours, meme quand on est deserteur...quoi qu'il arrive, on devra toujours ètre obligé de manger, de boire, et de dormir pour survivre...et ce ne sont pas les contraintes les plus faciles a acomplir...tiens quand j'y pense...je commence a avoir faim ! comment je vais faire ? je ne sais meme pas ou je suis...de plus...mes vetements sont un peu genants...je n'ai rien d'autre pour l'instant alors...bon! rèlève toi et marche ! mais...c'est qui celui la ?

La personne concernée portait des vetement pour le moins étranges pour un garçon. Un haut avec une manche courte et une manche longue, et qui dévoilait son ventre. Il portait le bandeau de konoha.

ce garçon...il a un peu le meme visage que ce jeune uchiwa...l'assasin d'orochimaru...bon ! ses vetements seront parfaits pour moi ! allons y ! mais...je ne devrais pas avoir une stratégie ? il va me trouver bizzare si je lui demande ses fringues subitement... bon alors tant pis...il va falloir que j'emploie les grands moyens... esperons que mon corps n'ai pas changé subitement...hmm...cette fermeture est difficile a ouvrir ! c'est bon...enlevons donc tout sa...voilaaaa ! c'est bon! maintenant appellons le !

- huuum !! escusez moi ?

Il tourna la tete dans plusieurs directions,mais ne vit rien.

- oui! c'est vous que j'appelle ! pourriez vous venir dans ses buissons je vous prie ? lui ai-je demandé du ton le plus courtois possible. Il s'aproche ! parfait ! quand il me verra il me donera ses vetements !

- je viens mais !!!!!

- oh! s'il vous plait, auriez vous l'amabilité de me preter vos vetements? mes vetements son complètements déchirés...

-je je...

Il rougit...plutot mignon! Il ressemble beaucoup à ce jeune uchiwa en tout cas...bon ! qu'il s'active a céder !je commence aavoir vraiment froid !

- je je...oui bien sur ! fit'il en se cachant les yeux du spectacle. Tout de suite !

Bien...il enlève son T shirt...laaaaa ! maintenant qu'il le donne, au lieu de rester la betement !

- tenez mademoiselle...

- merci !

huum...ses vetements sont confortables ! bon, maintenant prenons quelques information a ce jeune garçon !

- dites moi...auriez vous la gentillesse de me dire ou je me situe ?

- vous ètes...dans la foret du pays du feu...a une vingtaine de kilomètres de konoha...

konoha ! je n'arrive pas a y croire...orochimaru a réussi a faire construire des cachettes meme dans le pays du feu...bien. C'est une destination parfaite.

-oh ! nous sommes si loins ? continuai-je d'un ton poli. qu'est ce qui ne faut pas faire pour se faire servir...oh s'il vous plait auriez vous l'amabilité de m'emener a konoha ? je suis tout bonnement épuisée...

- (pensées : que dois je faire ? c'est une étrangère et on ne doit pas les emener au village en temps normal... mais elle semble tellement embetée !) bien sur ! fit'il avec un sourire légèrment forcé. Avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme sortit un rouleau, et dessina dessus une espece de dragon chinois. Il executa les signes adéquats pour sa technique et le dragon se matérialisa.

-prenez place. Il vous mènera a konoha.

- merci beaucoup. Mais...quelle technique fascinante ! c'est du ninjutsu ?

- effectivement...vous ètes ninja ?

- il ya longtemps...ce n'est plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui. bien mais dites moi, vous conduisez ce dragon,ou il m'emenera a konoha tout seul sans votre aide ?

ouille...sa me fait mal de garder ce ptain de sourire forcé...qu'il se dépeche !

- et bien...il vous y emenera tout seul, il est crée pour acomplir sa mission, et il se désintégrera quand vous serez a konoha.

-parfait alors!

Vite ! je doit executer une technique simple, qui le neutralisera...voyons...un truc qui reste simple enfin pour une ex ninja de rang superieur...oui je sais !

Elle concentra son chakra dans sa main, et en a peine quelques secondes, sans meme que sa main ne tremble, Une boule de chakra se forma, sous les yeux du garçon, ébahi :

- RASENGAN !

Elle ne le toucha pas violament, de peur de le tuer. Il tourna dans les airs et se pris maloncontreusement un arbre dans la figure

ouille...sa foit faire très mal...pauvre gosse... bon !!attachons le !voyons...ce garçon semble avoir de la corde ...oui !ici! vite ! le ligoter ! laaaaaaa...c'est parfait. Il ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment. Bon! montons sur le gentil dragon...

- parfait ! direction konoha !!

le dragon s'envola dans les airs :

- sayonara baby ! fit'elle en regardant le jeune garçon, répondant au nom de sai, s'éloigner au fur et a mesure que le dragon s'envolait dans les airs.


	3. arrivée mouvementée !

review : arkane : merci de ton com ! je sais que ce n'est pas très crédible de faire rougir sai,j'essaierait de modifier sa. en tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !

**chapitre trois** : Arrivée mouvementée

C'est fantastique. Voler dans les airs sur ce dragon est vraiment impressionant. Sentir le vent fouetter mon visage, ètre a une hauteur et a une vitesse telle...c'est fantastique ! quel doux plaisir ...on se sentirait presque libre pour de vrai... Je me sens si bien, si heureuse...huum ? oh...je suis déja presque arrivée a konoha...quel dommage...comme je voudrait prolonger cette sensation...quelques minutes, quelques secondes meme...juste le temps de savourer cette douce sensation de liberté, de vitesse...roh, ce maudit dragon s'est déja posé a terre ! c'est pas pratique j'aimerait encore un peu en profiter... quel dommage...bon, descendons a terre. Oh ! le dragon s'est désintégré...la technique de se garçon est impressionante... Il faudra que je lui demande un jour, comment il arrive a faire sa. Devant mes yeux, s'étendait konoha. Elle n'avait pas changé, tout comme moi. D'anciens souvenirs, enfouis au fin fond de ma mémoire ressurgissaient a toute allure. Comme il est étrange, de se rappeller toutes ces choses oubliées...c'est a la fois déchirant, mais en meme temps telement doux et mélancolique...  
Bon. assez de sentiments. rentrons dans le village ! mais...oh non ! je n'y crois pas...l'entrée est gardée...bon tant pis...procédons comme d'habitude !  
- messieurs ?  
Ces imbéciles tournèrent la tete dans ma direction. Je m'aproche...parfaiiiit...ils doivent bien voir mon decoleté maintenant que j'ai ouvert tous les boutons...ils rougissent également. Parfait !  
- euuuh que voulez vous mademoiselle ?  
- ooh ne soyez pas si directs messieurs...  
- mais...  
- oh messieurs soyez gentils...je souhaite juste me reposer un peu... mon voyage ma exténuée... s'il vous plait messieurs...  
- mais mademoiselle...  
Ils sont résistants...mais bon, ce ne sont pas des ninjas supérieurs pour rien après tout. Bon enployons les grands moyens ! les larmes !  
- messieurs...pourquoi...etes vous si méchants avec moi ?  
- mademoiselle ?!ne vous mettez pas dans cet état je vous en prie !  
- je veux juste rentrer...c'est tout!  
- passez mademoiselle...  
- oh merci ! vous ètes adorable monsieur...  
voilaaaaa... bon allons y ! konoha me voila !  
a regarder ces portes, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je les ai franchies pour la dernière fois... absolument rien n'a changé meme le paysage...? mais ils ont mis le visage de la vieille harpie ! mon maitre ! elle est devenue hokage celle la... faut que j'aille lui parler...mais a coté de son visage gravé dans la roche c'est...mon dieu. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier après tant d'années ? comment ai-je pu ? je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage...et dire que je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais pleurer...  
Pourtant...j'en ai tellement envie ! jamais plus je ne pourrais...lui parler...le toucher ou l'embrasser ! comment...après 15 ans ...comment je peux retrouver les sentiments que j'avais pour lui intacts ?  
bon sa suffit. je doit me ressaisir bon sang ! je dois rentrer a konoha, et recuperer ma place !  
Enfin, je penetrait dans le village. cette chaleur cette ambiance...rien n'a changé...mais moi si. Cette aparence est curieuse... je ne sais meme pas comment elle s'explique...raaah, sa m'enerve cette histoire...tiens les bains de konoha !ce sera parfait pour me détendre...huuuuum...cette eau chaude est vraiment délicieuse...je me rappelle quand j'avait choppé un pervers aux cheveux blancs en train d'observer par ce tr...!!! mais!! quelqu'un observe !! décidement a konoha sa ne manque pas les pervers...je vais lui donner une bonne leçon...  
J'ai courru derrière la façade, enveloppée d'une serviette.   
aaaah voila enfinle pervers en question...mais !! c'est le meme qu'avant...le vieux jiraya !!  
- ET ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS! lui ai je crié dessus.  
- hum...on m'appelle ?  
- OUI MOI !  
Le vieil ermite m'examina l'air surpris, et dit d'un ton rempli de dédain :  
- naruto ? si c'est encore pour m'avoir a ton stupide sexy méta c'est...non je ne peux pas résister naruto !!ton sexy méta est tellement irrésistible...  
Naruto ? ce nom resonne dans ma tete, comme s'il m'était familier... pourquoi je sens ma gorge se serrer de la sorte ?  
- Vous avez prononcé le nom de naruto sale pervers...pourquoi ce nom m'est familer ? QUI EST CE NARUTO ? REPOND SALE OBSEDE OU JE TE LIVRE A LA VIEILLE DANS LES SECONDES QUI SUIVENT !  
- arrete ton char naruto !avec une attitude pareille sa ne peux ètre que toi ! aucune femme pourrait avoir une attiude aussi vulgaire si ce n'est...  
Il me regarda, l'air ébahi. Il venait de me reconnaitre et me désigna du doigt :  
- t...toi ? c'est impossible ...comment a tu pu rentrer au village ? comment a tu changé comme sa ? comment ?  
- ravie de voir qu'une personne me reconaisse...c'est une longue histoire hélas...  
- qu'est tu venue faire a konoha ? continua-t'il d'un ton netement plus sérieux  
- quel ton menaçant jiraya...je veux juste pouvoir me recueillir sur la tombe de celui que j'ai aimé ainsi que de mon enfant...et recomencer une vie normale. rien de plus.  
-ton enfant...?  
- tu ignorait que j'était enceinte de lui ? il est mort a sa naissance...  
- qui ta dit sa ?  
- orochimaru...une heure après que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle ni de mon fiancé ni de mon enfant...  
- enfin...c'est impossible ? tu ...  
- qu'essaie tu de me dire jiraya ?  
- ton enfant...il est en vie.

fin du chap


	4. il s'appelle naruto

chapitre 4 : Il s'appelle naruto...

Son fils était en vie. En vie. Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme, incrédule aux paroles du sanin. Elle devint livide mais se força a sourire, pensant a une blague de jiraya. Mais en voyant son air anormalement sérieux, elle compris qu'il ne rigolait pas. Pendant un long moment, elle resta immobile devant le sanin qui posa la main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet :

- tout va bien...kushina ?

Kushina. cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle n'avait pas été appellée par son véritable nom. Quinze ans et demi, précisément. Si celle ci restait toujours aussi silencieuse, son teint vira au rouge et son expression devint particulièrement effreyante. Jiraya voulu partir, mais trop tard. La kunoichi le retenait fermement par le bras, et avait hélas pour lui, une force comparable a celle de tsunade. Après un long silence, elle se décida enfin a parler :

- QUOIIIIIIII ????? hurla t'elle d'un ton qui effrerait le plus impassible des juunins.  
- c...calme toi ku...kushina ! je...je...vais ...t'expliquer ...

C'en était trop. La kunoichi explosa :

- COMMENT VEUT TU QUE JE ME CALME APRES CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE ? TU VOUDRAIS PEUT ETRE QUE JE TE FASSE UNE TASSE DE THE POUR QU'ON DISCUTE TRANQUILLEMENT ?  
- je...je ne serait pas contre fit jiraya littéralement terrifié. Mais tu ...on va trouver une solution ...  
- ON ??? QUI EST ON ? SI TU PEUX ME RENDRE LES 15 ANNEES QUE JAI PERDU OU JAURAIT DU TENIR MON ROLE DE MERE, LA J'AURAIT BESOIN DE TON AIDE ! SINON TU PEUX ALLER TE FAIRE VOIR !!

mais malgré sa colère, elle était triste. Elle lacha le poignet de jiraya, s'appuya contre le mur et lança d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots :

- de toute façon il ne voudra jamais de moi comme mère... je l'ai abandonné et c'est impardonnable.  
- kushina...répéta le sanin l'air attristé par son attitude.

Il regarda kushina, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Tsunade avait raison, elle était devenue trés belle. Son visage était joliment dessiné avec des traits fins, malgré ses larmes et son expression de tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de son aparence, mais en esseyant de bien regarder, il commenceait a reconstituer l'image de celle qu'elle était auparavent.

- kushina...je devrais peut ètre te laisser réfléchir...lança le sanin d'un ton neutre.  
- attends ! tu dois le connaitre toi ? cria la kunoichi d'une voix remplie d'espoir. non ? comment est'il ? a quoi il ressemble ? co...comment il s'appelle ?

Ces questions lui rongeait l'esprit a l'instant meme ou jiraya lui a annoncé qu'il était en vie.

- hahaha...te voila bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui a peur de se faire rejetter...

Cette remarque vallu un coup de poing dans le ventre du sanin.

- c'est normal non ? après tout...malgré tout je reste sa...  
-sa mère n'est ce pas ? fit le sanin l'air conciliant. C'est pour sa que je n'ai rien a te dire la dessus. c'est ton fils c'est a toi d'aller voir et repondre a tes questions par toi meme...

Il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il mordit légèrement son doigt, executa les signes adéquats, et en quelques secondes, fit aparaitre une immense grenouille, du moins assez grande pour le transporter. Kushina le regarda, l'air a la fois furieux et desesperé :

- attends ! comment je vais le reconaitre moi ?  
- hahahaha...tu n'a qu'a te regarder dans une glace !! fit'il le meme sourire aux lèvres. Au fait ...il s'appelle naruto ! lança-t'il en éclatant de rire et disparaissant a l'horizon sur le dos du crapaud.

la jeune femme resta perplexe a la réflexion du sanin. se regarder dans une glace ? très drole. Insignifiait'il qu'il lui ressemblait ? mais hélas pour elle la déduction subtile, ce n'était pas son fort. Elle erra dans les rues de konoha, pour tomber sur la boutique de fleurs des yamanaka. Elle s'aprocha de la vitrine, pour admirer les fleurs d'un air triste :

- (en pensée : Des fleurs...peut ètre que je devrais...en acheter pour minato.)

et sur cette pensée, elle rentra dans la boutique, pour remplacer sa mine sombre par un sourire radieux :

- bonjour ! lança t'elle d'un ton gai.

la jeune vendeuse avait de trés longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, et des yeux bleus : il s'agissait d'ino yamanaka. Celle ci fixa la cliente et la dévisagea d'un ton amusé :

- c'est ta technique débile du sexy-méta naruto ? t'es pas obligé de prendre cette aparence pour acheter des fleurs...lança t'elle du meme ton gai que kushina avait employé en pénétrant dans la boutique. kushina lança d'un ton lègèrement las :

- On me confond encore avec cette foutue technique ? mon dieu ce gamin a du en faire des coneries...

Mais tout d'un coup, elle sourit malicieusement, et regarda ino qui semblait lègèrement étonnée par sa remarque.

- mais au moins, sa veux dire que tu connais naruto, fit'elle en s'aprochant dangereusement de la jeune fille.  
- pa...pardon ? naruto ? bien sur que je le connais...mais pourquoi vous...

Mais kushina ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. celle ci la regarda fixement, ce meme regard effreyant que possedait tsunade lorsqu'elle venait de frapper avec sa force légendaire :

- dis moi OU je peux le trouver, et donne moi toutes les infos que tu a sur ce gosse compris !?

Son ton était glacial, et figea ino sur place. Celle ci begaya d'une voix effreyée :

- mais...je le connais sans plus ! je ne sais pas ou le trouver moi ! je le connais à peine...  
- est ce que tu connais QUELQU'UN, qui pourrait me renseigner d'avantage ? continua t'elle de ce ton effreyant.  
- euuh...sa...sakura haruno ! cria t'elle. Elle est dans son équipe !! elle habite a deux rues d'ici, près du pont de konoha...elle...

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne parlait pour personne. La porte était ouverte et la kunoichi avait disparue. Elle se retourna, et remarqua qu'il lui manquait une composition florale. Puis se retourna vers le comptoir l'air furieux, mais vit une liasse de billets sur la caisse. Elle regarda et compta l'argent l'air ébahi : il y avait deux fois plus que la somme demandée. Elle regarda la porte l'air réveur

- (en pensée : cette femme...qui est'elle pour s'interesser à naruto ?


	5. je veux te voir

chapitre 5 : je veux te voir.

La kuinoichi courrait dans la direction et a l'adresse que lui avait indiqué la jeune yamanaka, sans s'arreter, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de tristesse. Elle voulait le voir. Entendre le son de sa voix et savoir qui il était. Mais la peur d'ètre rejetée par son propre fils la rongeait de l'interieur. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime malgré tout. Parce qu'elle, meme sans le conaitre, l'aimait déja autant qu'une mère le pouvait. Elle voulait le voir, elle en avait besoin, malgré sa peur. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle courrait dans la direction de la maison de sakura, en esperant en savoir plus sur lui. Elle s'arreta, et reconnu le signe des haruno sur une maison. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer le temps passer. Elle repris sa respiration, se força une fois de plus a sourire et frappa a la porte de la maison de sakura. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- j'arrive ! fit une voix au loin.

Une femme ouvrit la porte. Elle avait des cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval, et un regard doux : la mère de sakura. Kushina lui adressa son sourire le plus poli et lui dit :

- bonjour madame ! est ce que sakura haruno est la ?  
- oui bien sur ! vous devez ètre une de ses amies, vu votre age. entrez je vous en prie ! lui dit'elle d'un ton courtois.  
- hahaha...merci beaucoup ! (si elle savait que je doit avoir a peu près son age...)

Elle rentra dans la maison. Tout était très propre et très bien rangé ; et il y avait une imense bibliothèque qui tronait dans le salon, semblant contenir des livres aussi compliqués les uns que les autres.

- (c'est vraiment clean...je reconnait bien la famille haruno sur ce coup la...)  
- sakura est a la salle de bain, vous pouvez aller patienter dans sa chambre, au fond du couloir en haut.  
- merci beaucoup !

Elle monta les escaliers, pour rentrer dans la chambre de sakura : ici également tout était très bien rangé. A part une pile de vetements sur son lit. Au début, kushina s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Mais la curiosité la rongeait de nouveau : peut ètre possédait'elle quelques photos...  
Elle s'apretait a ouvrir un album photo, mais elle fut rapidement interompue, par l'aparition de sakura, vetue simplement d'une serviette de bain. Il y eu un long silence perplexe mais, il fut rapidement imteropu par sakura, rouge de rage :

- ...SHANARUUUUUUUUUUU!! hurla celle ci en fonceant droit vers kushina le poing menaçant.

Malgré sa surprise, kushina resta exessivement calme, et au moment ou sakura s'apretait a la frapper, celle ci tendit la main, droit vers son poing, et l'arreta. Net. sakura fut stoppée dans son élan et fixa l'inconnue l'air hébété. Kushina lui sourit, et lui lança :d'un ton désinvolte :

- alors comme sa tu est une disciple de tsunade ? j'ai du mal a croire qu'elle ai réussi a aprendre le secret de sa force légendaire a quelqu'un d'autre...tu dois ètre forte, félicitations ...

sakura la fixa a moitié abasourdie. Kushina la regarda, et lui pinça la joue :

-comme tu l'a remarqué, je ne suis pas le "sexy-méta" de naruto, et je ne suis pas la pour fouiller dans tes affaires comme tu le crois.  
-co...comment sa ? balbuita-t'elle, effreyée.  
- je fait une recherche d'informations, et tu est la pour m'aider. Connait tu un dénomé naruto ?

sakura equarquilla les yeux. Naruto ? curieux que se soit son sosie féminin qui lui demande...

- oui je le connais ! mais vous qui ètes...

Elle fut coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase, par kushina qui venait de faire une pichenette dans le mur, ce qui fit un énorme trou.

- je vais ètre claire avec toi gamine, fit'elle d'un ton glacial : c'est MOI et personne d'autre qui pose les questions ! si tu a quelque chose a dire, ce sera une autre fois ! sinon je risque de m'enerver sérieusement...bon, donc tu le connais...seconde question : vous étiez proches ?  
- QUOIIII ??? MAIS CEST QUOI CETTE QUESTION DEBILE ???  
- je te demande si tu le connais bien, c'est tout ! je veux savoir si tu peux me donner assez d'infos, pas besoin de t'enerver...  
- ouais on est dans la meme équipe...je le connais assez bien...bon vous allez encore m'emerder longtemps avec ce genre de question ?  
- (elle a du caractère cette fille...sa ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit l'élève de tsunade...) d'accord je vois...et...a quoi...a quoi il ressemble ? demanda t'elle l'air triste.  
- (son regard est si triste...se pourrait'il que...) euuh attendez ! je pense que j'ai une photo...

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, pour lui montrer la photo de la team 7. Elle la lui tendit :

- tenez. mais la photo n'est pas très récente...  
- merci...

A peine ayant attrapé la photo, elle avait desuite deviné du quel il sagissait. Elle souriait, en le regardant, et avait l'impression de se revoir plus jeune, la meme moue sur le visage. Mais malgré son expression, elle remarquait a quel point naruto ressemblait a minato, son père. Mais malgré son sourire, elle ne put s'empecher de verser une larme. Elle rendit la photo a sakura et lui dit :

- je n'ai plus qu'une seule question : ou habite t'il ?  
- hein ? beeen...vous voyez le grand batiment près de la place de konoha ? il habite tout en haut! mais je vous prévient, c'est sacrément bordélique...  
- ce n'est pas important. merci pour vos réponses...sakura.  
- mais !! attendez ! qui ètes vous ?

Kushina s'apretait a s'esquiver par la fenètre, et se retourna une dernière fois vers sakura :

- uzumaki ! lança-t'elle en compagnie d'un petit clin d'oeil. tu n'a rien a savoir d'autre !

et sur ses paroles, elle sauta de la fenètre, et disparut, en direction de la maison de naruto. 


	6. visite au clair de lune

narusaku666 : je suis ravie que tu suive ma fic voici la suite !

NB : pour l'instant il n'est pas vraiment question de sakunaru bien que ce soit le couple principal de l'histoire. j'aprécie enormement le personnage de kushina qui n'a jamais été exploité...mais le sakunaru deviendra plus fort dans les prochains chaps !

chapitre 6 : visite au clair de lune...

La kunoichi courrait les larmes aux yeux, vers la maison de naruto le regard rempli d'espoir. Sa vitesse était telle que les villageois n'eurent le temps d'entendre seulement un courant d'air passer entre eux, sans jamais les bousculer. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, a partir du moment ou elle avait saisit la photo des mains de sakura : le voir lui, en vrai. l'entendre parler, le voir rire. L'aprocher le toucher. Et peut ètre meme le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne réfléchissait meme plus aux conscéquences de ses actes, son amour maternel jusque la inconscient, venait de prendre le dessus, malgré le fait qu'elle ne conaisse meme pas son fils. Sa y'est ! elle venait enfin d'arriver devant le batiment ! Elle s'arreta net, et s'apreta a prendre la porte et monter les escaliers, pour aller frapper a la porte de chez naruto. Mais au moment ou elle s'aprettait a ouvrir la porte, elle entendit des pas, dans cette petite rue si deserte, et vit aparaitre au loin, l'interessé. Effreyée de le voir enfin en face, elle se cacha derrière le mur de la maison et put voir naruto aprocher de la porte, comtemplant son visage pour la première fois.

Elle eu une vague impression de déja vu, mais c'était mitigé, comme un mélange flou de deux impressions. En l'observant rire et sourire, elle avait l'impression de se revoir plus jeune, le meme sourire idiot aux lèvres. A cette pensée, elle ne pu s'empecher de sourire. Mais en le voyant avec une expression plus sérieuse, elle rougit légèrement. "Il lui ressemblait tellement..." elle ne pouvait s'empecher de le penser. Les memes yeux, les memes cheveux, presque le meme visage... Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de le voir, enfin en face. Elle attendit qu'il rentre dans son appartement. Elle devait monter maintenant, car la nuit commenceait a tomber sur konoha.

Elle monta l'escalier en flèche, mais s'arreta devant la porte, tremblante. Qu'allait'elle diable pouvoir lui dire ? Elle ne se voyait pas lui débarquer comme sa, et lui hurler que c'était sa mère, malgré son caractère impulsif. Tout d'un coup, toutes ses peurs reprirent le dessus. Si elle se fichait du regard des autres, mais le seul qui pouvait bien l'atteindre c'était bien celui de naruto. Mais samain tremblante réussit a frapper la porte. La porte commencea a s'entrouvrir, mais elle craqua. c'en était trop pour elle.

Elle devalla l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle l'avait monté et se mit a courrir, aussi vite, sans s'arreter. La nuit était quasiment tombée sur konoha. mais malgré la pénombre, elle ne cessait pas sa course, en larmes. Elle se sentait seule. Elle n'avait personne a aller voir, si ce n'était naruto. Mais la seule personne dont elle avait besoin, n'était hélas plus de ce monde aujourd'hui, et ne reviendrait pas. Mais elle avait gardé la composition florale -achetée chez ino- avec elle. Elle allait honorer la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimée. Elle s'arreta devant sa tombe. et s'agenouilla dans la terre, sans meme avoir peur de salir ses habits. Elle déposa les fleurs sur la tombe et commencea a parler doucement :

-pourquoi...tu ma laissée ? hein, minato ?

Un vent glacé soufflait sur konoha. la kunoichi commencea a trembler, mais elle resta fixe devant la tombe.

- HEIN ? POURQUOI ? criait'elle en se levant brusquement. POURQUOI TU ME LAISSE TOUTE SEULE? AVEC UN FILS QUI ME REJETERA? HEIN ? POURQUOI TA PAS PU ETRE LA ? ESPECE DIMBECILE ?

Elle pleurait. Elle criait, elle hurlait mais rien ne se produisait. mais ce silence glacé de solitude l'insuportait.

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI IL EST RESTE TOUT SEUL ? MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS LA IL A PLUS BESOIN DE MOI ? pourquoi...je me retrouve si seule maintenant...

- tout va bien, fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Cette voix, lui était familière sans l'ètre. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue mais elle savait pertinament a qui elle apartenait. Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux. naruto uzumaki l'air perdu était en train de la fixer. Il repeta sa question :

- vous allez bien ?

- BIEN SUR QUEN NON ESPECE DIMBECILE ! lui aboya t'elle dessus. MA VIE EST FOUTUE MAIS SINON TOUT VA BIEN MERCI !

- mais je...vous avez frappé a ma porte. j'aimerait savoir ce que vous me vouliez...

son ton était un peu froid mais en meme temps un peu perdu. Il y avait une légère pointe d'inquiétude également.

- en fait je...je...

Elle baissait la tete. Elle avait peur de le regarder en face. Mais naruto se baissa a sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle croisa son regard l'air ébahi. de près Il ressemblait encore plus a minato...Elle l'atrappa par ses vetements et le secoua en hurlant :

- ET POURQUOI IL FAUT QUE TU LUI RESSEMBLE AUTANT HEIN ? POURQUOI TU RESSEMBLE AUTANT A TON IMBECILE DE PERE ? hurlait'elle en continuant a le secouer.

- mon ...père...? demanda naruto entre deux secousses l'air complètement sonné. Mais vous vous conaissiez mon...

-BIEN SUR QUE OUI CRETIN! T'EST PAS PERSPICACE ! JTE SIGNALE QUE CEST DE MON BIDE QUE T'EST SORTI !!

- QUOI ? CEST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE BON SANG ? SA VOUDRAIT DIRE QUE...que...vous...vous... ètes ma mè...begaya t'il l'air étonné.

Elle le lacha imédiatement l'air perdu et épuisé. Elle tremblait. Elle tomba a terre, évanouie. naruto la regarda atentivement l'air triste. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la ramena chez lui.


	7. devant un bol de ramens

Reviews :

Merci symphonias, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'adore le perso de kushina également, et je prie qu'elle apparaisse un jour dans le manga… j'ai activé les reviews anonymes, merci du conseil, mais il faut savoir que j'ai du mal a manipuler le site XDDD. Je promets de faire des efforts au niveau de l'écriture mais ce n'est pas gagné…

Yuya : la suite arrive ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai pas mal écris ces derniers temps ! Y aura de la lecture !

Chapitre n°7 Devant un bol de ramens...

Kushina ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore fatiguée par sa course effrénée après son évasion. Elle était endurante, mais toute cette activité après des années d'emprisonnement, elle n'y était plus du tout habituée. Elle se releva, faiblement.

Après réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ou elle était. Un lit moelleux, peut être un peu trop, dans des vieux draps, qui avaient l'air d'avoir servi pendant longtemps. Elle tournait la tête dans cet environnement désordonné, essayant de se reconnaître. Tout était tellement désordonné ! il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi par terre, que ce soit des emballages ou des vêtements. La fenêtre offrait une jolie vue sur konoha, et sur les visages de pierre des hokages. En les regardant, tout lui revint brusquement. La vieille tsunade hokage, le jeune garçon a qui elle avait piqué les vêtements, son évasion de chez orochimaru. Et surtout...que son fils soit en vie. Sa rencontre avec lui au cimetière ! Mais ou pouvait'elle être ?

Ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais une douce odeur, lui fit oublier toutes ses questions d'un seul coup. Une odeur tellement douce a ses narines, tellement familière ! Elle adorait cette odeur, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentie depuis des années.

Elle se leva, instinctivement. Des ramens ! Elle aurait reconnue cette odeur entre mille ! Elle suivit ce fumet, si délicat à ses narines, pour arriver dans une pièce aussi désordonnée que la chambre, si ce n'était plus. Elle foncea droit ou l'odeur la guidait, tête baissée. Mais quand elle vit quelqu'un dans sa trajectoire, elle stoppa net, de peur de lui rentrer dedans. Elle leva la tête, et constata qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus de naruto.

Tout les deux s'échangèrent un regard, surpris. Au grand jour, la ressemblance entre kushina et naruto était encore plus frappante, surtout au face a face. On croirait plus voir la grande soeur de naruto plutot que sa mère...

Mais naruto, comme à son habitude, lui adressa un grand sourire, et lui tendit l'un des deux bols de ramens :

- tiens ! J'ai pensé que tu devrais avoir faim...

- ...

- je sais ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine et ils ne valent pas ceux d'ichiraku, mais c'est vachement bon ! Mange avant que sa refroidisse !

Elle le fixa un long instant sans rien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était'il aussi chaleureux ? Elle ne savait meme pas si il avait compris qui elle était. Naruto la regarda :

- bon si tu n'en veux pas...

Elle resta silencieuse mais attrapa le bol de ramens des mains de naruto ainsi que les baguettes et se mit à engloutir les ramens. Naruto se mit a rire :

- il y en a encore dans le frigo !

Elle s'areta et reposa le bol sur la table. Elle venait de finir les ramens :

- p...pourquoi...tu ma ramenée chez toi ?

- ben...parce que ! On a besoin d'une raison pour ramener quelqu'un d'épuisé chez soi ?

- tu aurait du m'amener chez l'hokage...

- la vieille ? Pourquoi faire, elle doit roupiller sur ses dossiers a l'heure qu'il est...

- ... mais...au cimetière tu...

- hein ? Beeen... tu m'a tellement secoué...je n'ai pas compris exactement qui tu est...

- je vois...

- mais tu a un "lien" avec moi...c'est sa ?

Son sourire avait laissé place à un air étrangement sérieux, ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui.

- ...

Devant son silence, il haussa les épaules et lança d'un ton léger :

- tu ne veux pas d'en parler...bon ! Moi je me casse j'ai des missions a effectuer...reste ici autant que tu veux!

- attends ! Est ce que je...je peux venir avec toi ?

- ben...si tu veux...mais concernant vos vêtements ils sont a l'autre type la, sai ?

- tu ...tu le connais ?

- ouais...je vais lui rendre...meme si sa ressemble a des vêtements de fille...essayez de voir si il y a des vêtements qui

Elle souriait. Cet endroit ne lui était pas familier pour rien. Elle alla dans le salon, et poussa l'étagère. La penderie y était encore, avec des anciens vêtements a elle ! En les enfilant, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver.

Elle se sentait encore confuse et avait trop peur pour lui dire, surtout qu'il la connaissait, du moins un peu. C'était peut être mieux ainsi...elle était avec lui, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Au meme instant alors que naruto attendait devant sa maison, sakura l'aperçut :

- narutooooo ! Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ! L'hokage nous attend !

- salut sakura-chan! Ben j'attends quelqu'un la...

- sai ?

- nan...

- qui alors? Comment il s'appelle ?

- une femme que j'ai retrouvé inconsciente dans konoha...je ne connais pas son nom.

Sakura le frappa :

- BAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA !! tu emmène une femme inconnue chez toi comme sa ! tu est vraiment...tu me déçois naruto !

- sakura-chaaan...pourquoi tant de haine !

- oh désolée naruto ! je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Sakura se retourna et pris un air terrifié: la femme qui l'avait interrogé a propos de naruto ! Elle s'apreta a hurler, mais kushina plaqua sa main sur sa bouche :

- dis quelque chose a naruto, et je te tue...c'est pas parce qu'il t'aime bien, que je vais me gêner...

Effrayante. Si lorsqu'il s'agissait de naruto, elle devenait fragile, devant les autres, sa personnalité habituelle reprenait le dessus : une femme forte, manipulatrice et insolente, mais qui surtout pouvait être particulièrement effrayante...

Naruto, à son habitude n'avait rien entendu. Il se retourna et examina kushina étonné :

- je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des vêtements féminins dans mon placard...ou tu les as trouvés ?

- haha ha...je te montrerais...

- (en pensée : elle ressemble étrangement a naruto...qu veut donc cette femme ? quel lien a t'elle avec naruto?)

Pendant un long moment, ils marchèrent tous les trois sans rien se dire. Sakura était perturbée par cette femme. Que voulait'elle était la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle regardait naruto, toujours aussi insouciant. Elle était inquiète.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'hokage. Sakura s'apreta a rentrer mais kushina l'en empêcha :

- navrée, gamine, mais j'ai des choses importante a aller voir avec la vieille harpie.

- (en pensée : gamine ? harpie ?)

Kushina ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de précautions. Tsunade était une fois de plus endormie dans ses dossiers. Kushina s'approcha d'elle a pas de velours, sortit un marqueur de sa poche, et gribouilla sur le visage de tsunade. Devant ce spectacle, naruto ne pus s'empêcher de rire, alors que sakura était complètement paniquée :

- (en pensée : tsunade-samaaaaaaa !! si elle se réveille elle...)

Puis kushina s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'hokage et murmura doucement:

- vous êtes riche tsunade...très riche...vous allez pouvoir acheter plein de machines a sous pour gagner encore plus d'argent...vous allez être milliardaire tsunade ! Plus jamais vous n'aurez de dettes...plus jamais !

-huuum...ouiii gémissait tsunade, a moitié endormie.

- mais ouvrez les yeux pour admirer le spectacle : une montagne d'argent ! Ouvrez les yeux tsunade...

et kushina sortit un miroir qu'elle brandit devant tsunade, au moment ou celle ci ouvrit les yeux :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

- HAHAHAHAHA !! J'arrive pas a croire que t'es hokage, et que cette blague stupide marche encore...t'es vraiment incorrigible la vieille!

- que ...qui est...KUSHINA ? C'EST TOI ?

-ouiii… ravie que tu t'en souviennes ...

Tsunade adressa a naruto un regard très inquiet, et fit signe a sakura de se retirer :

- sakura. J'ai des choses très importantes à voir avec cette femme, j'aimerais que tu partes...

- bien tsunade-sama. Allez viens l'imbécile...

- non. Naruto reste ici, pour l'instant. J'aurais besoin de te parler sitôt ma discussion avec cette femme terminée.

- hein ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- IDIOT ! CONTENTE TOI D'OBEIR !!

- ok ok...

Tsunade ferma la porte, laissant naruto dans le couloir. Elle regarda kushina l'air affolé :

- Il sait ?

- non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Du moins pour l'instant.

- que compte tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas jouer à la maman maintenant tout de meme...

- il reste mon fils malgré les apparences. Et il me reste trois années à passer en tant que mère. Je compte bien m'en occuper.

- quoi ?

- je veux l'entraîner. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vaux au combat le fils du 4ème hokage...

Fin du chap. Mouhahahaha !!


	8. resté dans l'ignorance

Chapitre 8 : resté dans l'ignorance

Chapitre 8 : resté dans l'ignorance...

Le fils du quatrième. Ces mots sont sortis sans le moindre doute, la moindre retenue que ce secret méritait. Bien que tsunade était parfaitement au courant de cette situation, elle se leva et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de kushina l'air affolé :  
- sa ne va pas de le crier comme sa ! Espèce d'idiote ! Personne n'est au courant !  
- quoi ? Lança celle ci d'un ton indigné. C'est une honte, ils devraient pourtant savoir que...  
- calme toi, repris tsunade d'une voix douce. Tu ignores ce qui c'est passé ce fameux jour...ou minato est mort.  
- il voulait que notre fils soit reconnu pour avoir sauvé le village, en recevant la bête en lui ! Cet... imbécile.  
- imbécile ? fit tsunade en fronceant les sourcils. Pourtant tu a dit que...  
- NON ! MOI JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE CE SOIT MON FILS QUI SUBISSE TELLE SOUFFRANCE ! JE LUI AI DIT...mais...cet idiot a réussi a me convaincre que...

Kushina était en larmes, et complètement enragée. Tsunade la regardait tristement, comme une mère regarderait sa fille.

- si...si...il ne m'avait pas convaincue, cet idiot...serait en vie ...et je n'aurait jamais cru que...  
- et le village ? Lança tsunade d'un ton froid. Peut être que kyubi aurait tout ravagé et que plus personne serait en vie. Tu es toujours aussi égoïste...  
- et toi alors ? Tu voulais te débarrasser de jiraya, et de son jeune élève c'est-à-dire de mon fils, pour faire revivre ton amant et ton frère !  
- QUOI ? MAIS D'OU PEUT TU SAVOIR QUE...ET PUIS JE NE LAI JAMAIS FAIT !  
- c'est vrai. Excuse moi.  
- d'ou sais tu sa kushina ?  
- orochimaru. Il a tendance a devenir bavard avec ses prisonniers.

Tsunade fixa kushina, l'air ébahi.

- tu veut dire que...  
- c'est une très longue histoire tsunade...je ne sais pas si j'aurait la force de t'en parler maintenant...  
- je comprends. Mais que compte tu faire ?  
- je suis revenue, mais j'ignore combien de temps. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'il reste avec moi.  
- bien. je vais appeller naruto.

Tsunade se leva calmement, et kushina se raidit brusquement. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à le voir. Tsunade fit signe a naruto d'entrer, celui ci s'executa, l'air penaud.

- naruto, j'aimerais que tu héberges kushina pour l'instant. Elle ne compte pas rester longtemps a konoha.  
- kushina ? C'est qui celle la ?  
- la jeune femme qui est a coté de toi, et dont tu t'es occupé parallèlement...  
- QUOIII ?? C'EST ELLE LA ?  
- oui, fit kushina en souriant. J'espère que je ne te dérangerais pas.  
- mais mais...bégaya naruto complètement paniqué. Elle peut pas vivre avec moi...je je...  
- ne fait pas l'imbécile naruto...tout va bien se passer. Maintenant je te prie de te retirer.  
- ouais ouais...c'est bon...allez viens toi !

Il empoigna kushina par le poignet et la tira vers la porte, ce qui l'embarrassa un peu. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, laissant tsunade seule dans la pièce. Celle ci prit un de ses dossiers, et commencea à l'examiner. Puis elle tourna la tête, en direction d'une petite porte presque invisible, entre deux étagères au coin de la pièce. Elle sourit et lança d'un ton désinvolte :

- je sais que tu est la...sakura. Sort de la.

La petite porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser voir sakura, qui semblait avoir écouté toute la conversation depuis le début. Tsunade la fixa l'air amusé :

- hahahaha !! Si tu te voyais...tu est toute blanche...  
- mais alors cette femme est la m...  
- oui.  
- et alors le quatrième est son p...  
- oui. Mais tu le sais puisque tu l'as écouté.  
- m...Mais c'est im...  
- sakura. tu ne doit jamais dire un seul mot de tout ce qui c'est dit en ce moment. et comme kushina est du genre bruyante, sa tombe plutôt bien que tu soit au courant. Tu doit éviter que sa se sache dans le village. Naruto je m'en fiche, il le saura forcément un jour... mais cela pourrait amener de gros problèmes si sa se savait.  
- pourquoi on lui a caché a lui ? C'est injuste ! Je suis d'accord avec cette femme !  
- tu crois que si ce petit garçon qu'il était aurait raconté sa, on l'aurait cru ?  
- non...on l'...  
-...aurait mis encore plus à l'écart. Il n'en aurait souffert que d'avantage. De plus sa n'aurait rien changé, il serait toujours tout seul...  
- et maintenant...  
- il est assez grand pour le comprendre, mais pour le supporter...  
- je vois. Comptez sur moi maître tsunade !  
Sur ces paroles, sakura quitta la pièce.

Kushina et naruto marchèrent un instant sans rien se dire, puis en voyant naruto grogner dans son coin, kushina entama la conversation :

- sa te dérange tant que sa que je vienne vivre chez toi ?  
- un peu ouais ! Grogna naruto.  
- je vois...  
- attendez la ! Je suis pas un hôtel ambulant moi ! Surtout que c'est super sale chez moi...elle aurait pu y penser la vieille...et puis y a rien à bouffer ici !  
- c'est a cause de la fille aux cheveux roses c'est sa?  
- hein ? De quoi...tu parles ?  
- tu a peur qu'elle se fasse des idées...et qu'elle te frappe encore... elle est du genre parano ta copine, tu n'a fait que m'héberger...  
- ce n'est pas copine haha...  
- mais tu aimerait bien...  
- dit donc pourquoi tu te mêle de mes affaires ?  
- si sa peut te rassurer, je préfère manger a l'extérieur... donc je part me faire un petit ichikaru...a plus !  
- quoi ? Tu aimes aller chez ichikaru ?  
- sa fait des années que je n'y ai pas mangé, mais je suis sure que leurs ramens sont toujours aussi bons !  
- je viens avec toi !  
- tu a de quoi payer ?  
- euuuh...  
- hahaha !! Je plaisante, tu me laisses bien vivre chez toi, je peux bien te payer un ramen ! Allez suis moi...  
naruto suivit kushina dans le restaurant en éclatant de rire.


	9. lui ? un fils d'hokage ?

Chapitre 9: lui ? Un fils d'hokage ?

Naruto avait toujours l'habitude de se lever tard, de jeter ses vêtements sales sur un gros tas qui était auparavant une panière a linge, s'habiller en vitesse après avoir bu une ou deux gorgée de lait périmé, qui lui ferait mal au ventre dans la journée. Mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez lui, et malgré sa réticence au fait que cette femme mystérieuse, lui ressemblant étrangement qui plus est, il n'allait pas la laisser vivre dans son environnement sale, meme si lui il y était parfaitement habitué.

Alors ce jour la exeptionellement, naruto se leva tôt. Il avait un peu d'argent sur lui, enfila un T shirt et un short, et sortit le matin vers 7h, à l'épicerie de konoha. Il déambula dans les rayons sans vraiment savoir quoi prendre. Il prit quelques boites de nouilles instantanées pour lui, avec une brique de lait, de la pâte de haricots rouges et du jus d'orange. Puis en faisant l'inventaire, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose d'équilibré. Il se retourna vers l'étalage de rayons l'air penaud. Mais il entendit une voix familière :

- eh !naruto ! C'est rare de te voir si matinal...lança sakura d'un ton jovial.  
- sakura-chan ! Euuh ben en fait...  
- tu fais des courses ? Fit'elle en examinant son panier. Pfff... Y a quelqu'un qui habite chez toi maintenant ! tu devrait peut être acheter de la nourriture plus saine non ?  
- je saiiis...justement j'était en train de...  
- tatata ! Je te connais tu ne va rien trouver ! Bon je vais t'aider...  
- merciii sakura-chaaaaaan !!  
- idiot ! Fit'elle en le frappant sur le crâne. N'y voit rien de personnel... je me soucie un minimum de la santé de ton invitée...  
- ouais j'avait compris...

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle fut un peu gênée, et retourna la tête. Depuis les étranges découvertes des origines de naruto, elle mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire. Mais elle avait peur de sa réaction : meme si naruto savait mieux prendre sur lui qu'il n'y parait, il avait tendance au contraire a trop extérioriser ses émotions : ses réactions étaient trop imprévisibles pour qu'elle puisse se risquer dans ce sujet. Elle le conseilla sur diverses choses a manger. Et quand elle aller le guider a la caisse, il protesta légèrement :

- il faut que j'achète quoi nettoyer l'appartement...faudrait mieux pas qu'elle se réveille en voyant sa...

Sakura le dévisagea une seconde.

- c'est pour sa que tu t'es levé tôt ?  
- ouais, et pour acheter a manger aussi...  
- (en pensée : c'est la première fois que je le vois se soucier de quelqu'un comme sa...du moins au niveau de la propreté...il fait des efforts...) tu a déjeuné au moins ?  
- hein...ben non en fait...maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que j'ai faim...

Elle dévisagea naruto une nouvelle fois. lui oublier de manger ? Impossible... pendant un instant elle prit presque pitié. Elle céda :

- tu veux que je t'invite ?

Il la regarda l'air halluciné comme si elle avait un problème :

- t'es sérieuse?  
- oui mais juste pour cette fois.  
- WAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUUU !!  
-IDIOT ! Te fait pas d'idées...

Ils s'assirent chez ichikaru et naruto demanda un bol de ramens. Naruto commencea a manger goulûment alors que sakura était perdue dans ses pensées :

- (en pensée: lui...cet idiot serait le fils du quatrième hokage ? je ne peut pas le croire...le quatrième était le plus fort de tous, c'était un génie reconnu de tous !alors que lui...lui...bon d'accord il est capable d'être assez ingénieux en combat...et meme d'être assez doué ...mais bon ! quand meme le quatrième lui il...avait une certaine classe...et naruto ne lui ressemble vraiment pas...)

Naruto avait presque fini, et avec quelques ramens dans la bouche, regarda sakura, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés.

-(en pensée : bon d'accord peut être un petit peu...les yeux et puis...y a quelque chose dans le visage...les cheveux aussi...mais bon! caractériellement c'est pas du tout sa! et puis...et puis...pourquoi il me...) ARRETE DE ME FIXER ABRUTI !!Hurla celle ci en le frappant. Bon c'est bon j'ai payé... je te laisse...  
- hum ?pourquoi?  
- parce que maître tsunade m'attends et je ne doit pas être en retard...  
-ah je vois...salue la vieille de ma part !  
- (en pensée: quel imbécile...et dire que c'est pourparler de lui que j'y vais mais bon...c'est naruto après tout ...)  
ouais c'est ça ...

Apres avoir fini ses ramens, naruto rentra et essaya tant bien que mal de nettoyer son appartement, ce qui réveilla kushina :

- que fait tu de si bonne heure ? C'est pas urgent de nettoyer... ton appart est relativement propre... (Bâillement) bonsoir...  
- ... (en pensée : propre ? elle se moque de moi? meme moi je le sais que c'est le bordel chez moi...)

Elle avança titubante, et alla voir dans le frigo ce qu'il y avait a manger.

-non non! Cria naruto alors que celle ci se dirigea vers un paquet de nouilles instantanées. Il y a d'autres choses si tu veux...  
- hum? Pourquoi donc ? J'adore les nouilles instantanées! Moi et puis je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête...  
-(en pensée : sa veux dire que...j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ?)

Alors que naruto était sorti avec iruka manger, kushina était restée seule dans l'appartement de naruto désormais un peu plus vivable. Kushina sortit sur le balcon, pour admirer le paysage. Elle lança a voix haute:

- je sais que tu est la ...sakura.  
- ...!! Comment m'avez vous repérée ?  
- déjà ce qui serait bien c'est de savoir pourquoi tu m'espionne ...  
- je...  
- c'est la vieille tsunade...je sais. Mais bon tu reste encore méfiante a mon égard...tu t'inquiètes pour naruto.  
- moi! Pour cet idiot? Sûrement pas...enfin...quand meme un peu...  
- assieds toi. Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début. Libre a toi de me croire ou non...

fin du chap.


	10. kushina princesse des tourbillons

Chapitre 10: kushina princesse des tourbillons

Chapitre 10: kushina princesse des tourbillons...

Kushina descendit du balcon, et fit signe a sakura de la suivre. Sakura emboîta le pas, légèrement troublée. Qu'allait'elle donc lui raconter de si important ?  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que kushina marchait silencieusement, et sakura commencerait a s'inquiéter:

-euuuh ou allons nous ?  
-nous y sommes, lança kushina d'un soupir triste.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. le cimetière de konoha. devant elle et kushina une tombe constamment fleurie avec une photo d'un homme très beau, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds : yondaime. Kushina invita sakura a s'asseoir, chose qu'elle fit elle meme. Elle adressa un regard triste a la tombe et se décida a parler :

- dis moi sakura...a tu entendu parler...du pays des tourbillons?  
- hum ? on a étudié sa en classe...mais ce pays n'est plus il me semble?  
- oui. il a éclaté en divers petits pays, qui représentent de faibles puissances ninja et qui passent leur vie a se battre, marmonna kushina d'un ton méprisant. Mais bon passons. Mon histoire commence quand le pays des tourbillons a commencé a se diviser en plusieurs clans : la guerre civile... depuis ma naissance, je n'ai jamais vu que la guerre a travers la fenêtre de ma chambre...  
- attendez une minute ! Vous veniez du pays des tourbillons ?  
- bien sur. Sinon pourquoi je t'en parlerais ? Enfin bref. J'était...la dernière héritière de la famille royale des tourbillons...le clan uzumaki...  
-QUOI ? Comment est ce possible? Le nom uzumaki n'est jamais apparu dans un livre d'histoire ! Vous êtes en train de me mentir !  
- non. Car quand tout mon clan fut assassiné, le nom uzumaki a été rayé de toute histoire, les petits pays ont fait pression sur les villages ninja ...  
- oh...ce clan fut...assassiné ?  
-ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire. Pour ma sécurité en tant qu'héritière, on m'envoya a konoha pour mon éducation ninja : la guerre civile étant trop forte pour qu'on puisse m'apprendre quoi que ce soit au pays. ainsi, a l'age de 12 ans avec mes quelques capacités apprises par ci par la, je débarquai a konoha...

souvenirs de kushina :  
Dans le bureau de l'hokage, un sandaime rajeuni parlait avec une escorte solidement armée, et une petite fille au cheveux rouges derrière :

- ainsi, vous êtes chargés de la protéger, car en tant que princesse, elle est également la dernière héritière de notre savoir, en plus de parfaire son éducation ninja...  
- j'ai bien compris, fit sandaime d'une voix posée. Le village est très calme en ce moment. ce sera parfait pour elle...  
- merci pour tout, fit l'escorte en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
L'escorte se retira, laissant la petite fille devant sandaime. Celle ci regarda que l'escorte soit bien partie, et d'un geste ample, retira sa toge pour laisser place a une tenue classique, mais qui semblait plus pour un garçon qu'une fille. Puis d'un autre geste, elle enleva la masse de cheveux rouges qu'elle avait sur la tête qui s'avérait être une perruque. Elle n'était pas chauve bien sur, mais ses cheveux rouges étaient coupés très courts, comme un garçon. La seule chose qui semblait vraiment féminine chez elle, c'était ses grands yeux verts de jade. Sandaime la fixa d'un air étonné :

- ben quoi? Un problème papy ? C'est juste que ma nourrice ne voulait pas que je me présente"dans cet accoutrement" qu'elle disait... sa me gave cette histoire...bon salut papy ! Je me barre ...

Sandaime eu a peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle s'était éclipsée dieu sais ou. Il poussa un bref soupir :

- aaah les jeunes...tous les mêmes...mais bon, gardons un oeil sur cette enfant...

Tout en parlant dans sa barbe, il sortit sa boule de cristal et commencea a voir a travers, la jeune fille courir a vive allure :

-bon...que vais je pouvoir bien faire dans ce trou ? y a rien de très intéressant ...oh ?

Elle s'arrêta intriguée, devant un bâtiment ancien, assez imposant sur lequel était inscrit en gros : "sources chaudes de konoha" :

-des sources chaudes ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois...

Elle regarda le panneau annonceant les tarifs :

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! C'est trop cher...comment je vais...

Elle fut coupée par des voix venant de derrière :

- sensei! Pourquoi on doit encore aller aux sources chaudes? En plus on ne s'y baigne meme pas...  
-allons...c'est...pour une importante recherche d'informations les enfants ! Suivez moi a ce passage, comme sa on ne paiera pas...  
- eeeh ! Attendez ! Cria kushina intéressée par la conversation.  
- hum ? Que veux tu donc gamin ? Lança d'une voix agacée le plus âgé, un homme imposant avec de longs cheveux blancs.  
- (en pensée: hahaha ! quel imbécile, lui aussi me prends pour un garçon) hum...j'aimerait juste passer avec vous...je n'ai pas d'argent et je...  
-pas question gamin ! Tu risques de me gêner! Allez venez vous autres!

Ses trois élèves s'apretèrent a le suivre mais elle les coupa net :

- vous comptez mater les filles au bain ?  
- QUOIII ? Mais...mais pas du tout ! Je ...je...  
- pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge alors ?  
-GRRRR SALETE DE GAMIN JE ...  
- sensei ! Cria un de ses élèves. Laissez le tranquille !

Kushina se retourna vers lui. C'était un garçon de son age, un peu plus grand qu'elle qui avait de très grands yeux bleus, et quelques mèches blondes de ses cheveux ébouriffés qui retombaient sur son visage. Kushina le regarda intriguée.

- Maître jiraya, si vous préférez matez les filles tout seul, on peut parfaitement rentrer sa nous évitera de perdre notre temps. Laissez ce garçon tranquille, il ne vous a rien fait !  
-mais...je...lança jiraya...bon!tu a gagné ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre gamin...

Il se teleporta, dieu sais ou. Les deux équipiers du garçon blond étaient partis, laissant kushina et lui face a face :

- je...je suis désolée...lança t'elle d'un ton le plus masculin possible.  
- ce n'est pas grave, fit'il en souriant. Tu na dis que la vérité. Jiraya est assez connu pour sa.  
- je...  
- je m'appelle minato ! Namikaze minato. Et toi ? Continua t'il en souriant et lui tendant la main.  
- je...je...

Il pensait qu'elle était un garçon. Comment allait'elle faire ? Elle regardait autour d'elle sans idée précise.

- euuuh a vrai dire je…

- ce n'est pas grave si tu veux pas le dire, sa ne me dérange pas. Tu es nouveau ici ?  
- je vient du pays des tourbillons en fait...  
- je vois...c'est assez loin...

Kushina afficha une mine sombre, ses grands yeux verts devenant presque ternes. En voyant cela, minato lui sourit et proposa :

- je te fait visiter le village ? Tu va te plaire ici !  
- hein ? Euuuh...oui !avec plaisir!


	11. namikaze minato

chapitre 11 : namikaze minato

Minato entrainait kushina par la main, l'air enjoué. Celle ci captivée, le suivit sans meme poser de question. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point, autant au niveau de son allure que de son caractère.

Il était vetu simplement, d'un T shirt blanc uni, et d'un short bleu tout aussi banal. Aucun sigle de clan, ses vetements étaient parfaitement propres et tout ce qu'il ya de plus basique. Kushina n'aurait jamais devinée qu'il était ninja s'il n'avait pas eu son étui a shurikens sur sa jambe droite, et son bandeau de konoha. Pourtant il dégageait quelque chose de curieux dans son regard, et dans son expression, qui laissait emaner de lui une profonde sagesse, et une puissance considérable. Ses cheveux blonds étaient très ebouriffés, un peu comme les siens. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur, exactement comme le ciel radieux de ce jour la. Son visage était beau, et très bien dessiné. Sa peau était légèrement dorée, et d'une teinte parfaitement unie. Il était bien bati, quoiqu'un peu maigre peut ètre. Bref, un très beau garçon, elle ne pouvait le nier. Celui ci la regarda, tout sourire. Ce sourire radieux, rempli de chaleur, lui rechauffait le coeur, sans meme qu'elle en soit consciente. Ce garçon pourtant si simple, lui semblait bien trop compliqué.

- (en pensée: pourquoi ? pourquoi est'il comme sa avec moi ? Il est tellement direct... et puis il me propose de venir comme sa...pourquoi moi ? je ne suis pas si interessante...)

Tout en pensant cela, elle voyait son reflet dans le miroir, constatant les différences entre elle et minato. Ses cheveux d'un rouge vif, étaient coupés courts, et semblaient aussi ébourifés que minato. Sa peau, était très blanche, et avait des taches de rousseur sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient grands et d'un vert emeraude intense : pourtant son regard n'était pas aussi beau que celui de minato selon elle, car ses yeux exprimaient une profonde tristesse. Ses traits étaient un peu crispés, comme si elle était exposée a un danger permanent. Ses vetements étaient amples et orange vif, avec une grosse spirale rouge sur son T shirt, et des coudières et genouillières rouges. A regarder sa posture, elle avait vraiment l'air d'un garçon. Elle soupira. Minato lui lacha son poignet, l'air inquiet :

- sa ne va pas ?

- hein? euuuh si si ! sa va très bien !

- tu a faim ? t'es pale...

- (en pensée: je suis tout le temps comme sa...) hein ? euuh ouais j'ai bien un petit creux...

Minato lui adressa un sourire radieux :

- sa tombe très bien, je connait un resto genial ! suis moi !

- hein ? euuuh d'accord, repondit kushina esseyant tant bien que mal de sourire.

Il lui ressaisit le poignet, et l'entraina dans une petite échoppe, ou il y'avait marqué sur les larges bandes de tissu servant d'entrée, "ichiraku".

- cheeef ! lança minato d'un ton jovial, deux ramens s'il vous plait !

- sa marche mon gars !

- "ramens" ? demanda kushina l'air intriguée.

- quoi ? tu ne connais pas les ramens ? c'est pas croyable sa... allez goute !

Kushina pris ses baguettes et en pris une bouchée. Puis une autre, et encore une autre, sans rien dire. En a peine une minute elle avait fini le bol et bu la soupe. Minato la regarda, admirateur :

- eh bééé ! je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger ses ramens aussi vite ! sa a l'air de te plaire...

Kushina le devisegea, le regard petillant de joie :

- tu veux rire j'espère !? J'adore ce truc ! C'est super bon ! Y avait pas sa au pays...

- je te l'avait dit, tu va te plaire ici, fit'il en souriant. Je t'invite !

- hein ? Euuuh...merci beaucoup !

-pas de quoi.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Kushina se sentait nettement plus a l'aise. Ils marchèrent un certain temps dans konoha, kushina lui racontant des blagues et lui expliquant comment faire les farces les plus loufoques et les plus efficaces, et minato lui montrant le village racontant l'histoire des divers clans, ainsi que celle des bâtiments, et commerces avoisinants.

- dis minato ...

- oui ?

- tu connais vraiment tout de konoha ! Tu dois vraiment l'aimer ce village ...

- oui, je l'adore ! Fit'il un nouveau sourire aux lèvres

Son sourire, était encore plus fort et plus intense que ceux qu'il aurait pu faire auparavant. Il dégageait une intense chaleur, remplie de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Ce sourire l'embellissait encore plus.

- oui ! Sa- on voit que c'est un village génial ! On s'y sent si facilement chez soi...

- sa me rends très heureux qu'il te plaise...

- ah bon ? Pourquoi sa ?

- parce konoha est ma maison, mon foyer. C'est un endroit que j'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je veux pouvoir le protéger, qu'il reste toujours comme il est. C'est mon rêve !

- oh...

- c'est pour sa que je suis content que tu t'y sente chez toi, car j'aime tout ce qui se rattache a konoha. Toi tu es quelqu'un de bien et de très simpa, alors je veux que tu fasses partie de konoha aussi, parce que je t'aime bien !

Le même sourire sincère s'affichait sur son visage. Ce garçon semblait si naïf, si innocent ! Rien à voir avec tout ce que kushina aurait pu rencontrer auparavant, ces personnes fausses, menteuses disant de belles paroles. Lui était authentique et sincère, malgré son apparente naïveté. Et elle aimait sa.

Ils se regardaient tout deux, en souriant. Mais ils furent vite interrompus par jiraya surgissant dans la boutique :

- minato ! Te voila enfin... viens avec moi je te prie. Nous retournons aux sources chaudes et je compte bien t'entraîner, toi et tes camarades...

Il avait l'air sérieux. Minato paya, et se leva, tandis que jiraya envoya un regard noir a l'intention de kushina. Minato croisa les bras et lança:

- d'accord, mais a une condition.

- comment sa une condition ? Et puis quoi encore !?

- je ne vous ai jamais demandé de conditions maître jiraya. Ce sera juste pour cette fois, et je m'entraînerais sérieusement.

- tu t'entraîne toujours sérieusement de toute façon...bon d'accord ! De quoi s'agit'il ?

- si nous allons aux sources chaudes, laissez le passer avec nous !

- hum ? Tu veux parler de ce garçon aux cheveux rouges...bon c'est d'accord ! Mais qu'il se tienne tranquille !

Minato envoya un clin d'oeil complice a kushina. Celle ci fit de même en guise de remerciement, tout en souriant bêtement. Ils passèrent aux sources chaudes par le passage qu'avait indiqué jiraya. Kushina pris la direction des vestiaires et regarda une dernière fois minato :

- encore merci minato-kun !! J'espère qu'on se recroisera !

- oui ! A bientôt !

Kushina rentra dans les vestiaires féminins, se déshabillant et mit une serviette autour de la taille, pour enfin aller se baigner. Elle sauta d'un coup dans l'eau bouillante, et remonta a la surface tout sourire:

- RAAAAAAH ! C'EST VRAIMENT TROP GENIAL ICIII !!

Les femmes dans le bain la fixèrent d'un air un peu surpris, mais retournèrent très vite la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Un trou dans la cloison attirait bien plus leurs attentions. Celle ci chuchota :

- c'est encore lui...mon dieu se sale pervers ne s'aretera donc jamais ?

- quoi ? Un pervers ? Hurla kushina en colère. Je vais lui faire la peau...

Elle sortit de l'eau, se dirigea vers la cloison, et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces. Le mur fragile s'effondra, laissant place a jiraya, l'air halluciné, ainsi que minato et son équipe regardant kushina, enveloppée dans sa serviette.

fin du chapitre !!


	12. un caractère bien trempé

Chapitre 12 : Un caractère bien trempé

Chapitre 12 : Un caractère bien trempé...

Tandis que toutes les femmes présentes dans le bassin s'enfuyaient en courant, kushina restait devant jiraya et son équipe, l'air ahuri et le poing levé devant eux. Elle tremblait, de froid de surprise et de peur, et ne prononcerait aucun mot. De plus celle ci rougissait a vue d'oeil devant minato, qui constatait enfin qu'elle était une fille, son apparence physique ne pouvant être dissimilée sous des vêtements larges.  
Elle était de taille moyenne, mais très menue. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, ses bras frêles elle avait une légère poitrine et une taille assez fine. De plus celle ci était simplement vêtue d'une serviette, ce qui montraient bien le peu de féminité qu'elle possédait. Le tout lui donnait une allure fragile, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés et ses cheveux rouges mouillés paraissaient plus longs que d'habitude. Les deux coéquipiers de minato semblaient gènes, tandis que jiraya la désigna du doigt en hurlant :

- QUOII ?? TU EST UNE ...UNE...FILLE ?!  
- ben quoi ? Sa te dérange vieux pervers ? Tu crois qu'une fille sa a tout le temps des longs cheveux soyeux des hanches généreuses et des gros nibards ? Te fait pas d'idées espèce d'idiot !! Hurla kushina qui venait de se ressaisir.  
- HAHAHAHA !! T'es trop drôle toi ! fit minato plié en deux de rire. Franchement...c'est vraiment...HAHAHAAHAAA !! Trop marrant !

C'était la première fois que kushina le voyait rire. Il s'émanait une telle joie de son rire, tant de gaieté et d'insouciance, que de le voir sourire étaient fascinant et réconfortant, surtout vu l'aspect gênant de la situation. Jiraya semblait moitié mort de rire moitié étonné. Elle les regarda rougissante. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle avait la tête lourde. Elle s'évanouit.

- eeeeh ? S'enquit minato. Tout va bien ?

- elle n'a pas l'air bien. Elle tremble...sensei ! Faut qu'on l'aide ! fit minato, sincère.  
- d'accord d'accord...marmonna jiraya attrapant une serviette dans les vestiaires et l'enveloppa sur les épaules de kushina.  
- je vais lui amener une boisson chaude, lança un des coéquipiers de minato.  
- merci, fit minato. Tu vas bien ?  
- très drole… imbécile ... tu a bien vu que je suis une ...  
- fille ? Je le savait sa ... sa se voit non ?

Kushina n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'il lui disait, mais son expression semblait trop sincère pour qu'il puisse mentir :

- hein ?...depuis le début...tu le savais ?  
- comment je n'aurais pas deviné ?  
- mais tu a dit laissez ce garçon tranquille a ton sensei...  
- oh sa ? C'est pour ne pas perturber maître jiraya...il est tellement instable parfois... et puis il serait capable de Peter un scandale en pleine rue juste a cause de sa...  
- hahahaha !!  
- hé ! Tiens ! Lança un des coéquipiers de minato, lui donnant une boisson chaude.  
- merci...

Minato tendit la main a kushina, pour l'aider a se relever. Il prit un de ses bras, qu'il entoura autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Ils s'éloignèrent des bains de konoha tout les deux, laissant l'équipe de minato et jiraya penauds :

- (en pensée : cette gamine...elle est vraiment intéressante...et quelle force physique ! meme si cette palissade était fragile...elle l'a quand meme détruite d'un seul coup...elle est vulgaire, agressive et garçon manqué, mais ne manque pas de talent, ni de perspicacité...mais si elle fréquente trop minato elle risque de déteindre sur lui...)

pendant ce temps la, minato et kushina s'assirent sur un banc, kushina buvant, silencieuse:

- tu n'est pas très bavarde...tout va bien ?  
- hein ? Mais mais...tu te souvient de ce qui s'est passé ? C'était très gênant !je...  
- ah bon ? Moi je trouvait sa plutôt marrant...  
- IDIOT !cria celle ci en le frappant. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! ...minato ?

Minato restait inerte.

- minato ? Tu ...tu vas bien ?  
- hahaha !! Bien sur que oui ! Je t'ai bien eue ! fit celui ci en éclatant de nouveau de rire. T'es vraiment trop marrante...  
-IDIOT ! je me faisait du soucis moi !  
- tu crois franchement que t'aurait pu m'avoir avec un simple coup ? Ta pas assez de force pour sa...  
- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI ? Hurla kushina furieuse. JE SUIS PLUS FORTE QUE TU LE CROIS...JE TE BATTRAIS ...JE VOUS BATTRAIS TOUS !  
- hahaha! T'es vraiment drôle tu sais !?  
- tu ne me crois pas ? TU VA VOIR ESPECE D'...  
- je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyait pas. je suis sur que tu en est capable !  
- ouais... tu parles...  
- je suis sincère.

Il la fixait, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Il avait l'air tellement sincère, que kushina ne pus s'empêcher de rougir. Il lui sourit de nouveau.

- pourquoi tu souris encore ?  
- parce que t'es simpa comme fille. Tu me fais bien marrer. Au fait, on devrait peut être refaire les présentations.  
- hein ? Ah oui...je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant c'était stupide... moi c'est kushina. Kushina uzumaki  
- ah !? C'est joli... moi c'est toujours namikaze minato !  
- tu l'as déjà dit idiot !  
- ah te voila enfin ! Sale petite peste !

Kushina se retourna, surprise. Sandaime l'avait rattrapée.


	13. une peste d'eleve

Chapitre 13 : une peste d'élève

Chapitre 13 : une peste d'élève...

sandaime traînait kushina derrière elle, contrainte et forcée. Il essayait d'ignorer ses cris et manifestations de rage en tout genre, mais sans grand succès. Heureusement il arrivait enfin a destination. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- bon maintenant soit calme !  
- ferme la le vieux ! Tu me gaves...j'était très bien la ou j'était moi !  
Sandaime soupira une nouvelle fois, désemparé. Il frappa a la porte.  
- oui ? Attendez j'arrive... fit une voix féminine.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme blonde très belle, mais qui n'avait pas l'air très commode.

- tsunade ! j'ai un petit problème, fit'il en désignant kushina du doigt. Pourrait tu t'en occuper pendant son séjour ici ?  
- m'en occuper ? Attendez une minute...en faire mon élève ?  
- oui.  
- attendez une minute hokage-sama ! Sauf votre respect j'ai déjà une élève...et de plus je ne connais rien de ce garçon moi !  
- je suis une fille ! Et vous vous êtes une grosse vache avec votre poitrine !  
- QUOIIIIIII ??  
- bien. Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je vous laisse...j'ai du travail !  
Sur ce, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tsunade et kushina se jetèrent mutuellement un regard noir :  
- bien...entre alors...fit tsunade

La pièce était en grand désordre, avec des tas de dossiers, livres et paperasse en tout genres étalés sur le sol, en compagnie de plusieurs reconnaissances de dettes. Au coin de la pièce il y avait un petit bureau, ou une jeune fille semblait étudier :

- qui est-ce tsunade-sensei ?  
- un cadeau du troisième hokage...fit celle ci, ayant du mal a contenir sa rage.  
- c'est qui sa ? fit kushina désignant la fille du doigt.  
- "SA" ...c'est shizune ... mon élève !  
- en clair sa veut dire que je doit bosser, et en plus dans un foutoir pareil ? C'est quoi cette arnaque !? Je croyais que j'allais devenir ninja moi !  
- (en pensée : reste calme...une élève de plus sa doit pas être compliqué...trouvons un moyen de capter son attention...) bien...alors on va faire un petit marché...  
elle sortit de sa poche deux des :  
- vous voulez pariez ?  
- exact, ma grande ! Si tu fait un sept, je t'enseigne tout ce que tu veux, mais sinon...tu restera docile jusqu'a la fin de la journée !  
- c'est le l'arnaque votre truc ! J'ai aucune chance a ce truc moi ! et a tout les coups vos des sont truqués !  
- (en pensée : exact ! je sais pertinemment que ma malchance au jeu me ferait automatiquement perdre ! donc j'ai truqués ces des, et il est impossible qu'il fasse un sept, de quelquonque manière que ce soit !) Mais non ! Par hasard aurait tu peur ?  
- n'importe quoi ! je fait un 7 quand je veux meme avec vos satanés des ! Cria t'elle en arrachant les des de la main de tsunade.  
- (en pensée : exactement ce que je voulait...) parfait !  
Kushina lança les des d'une assurance inébranlable. Ils roulèrent, vite au début, puis ralentirent petit a petit, pour donner le nombre "sept"  
- oh ! j'ai ...GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEE YEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!  
- (c'est impossible... mes des n'auraient jamais pu faire un sept...) tu a eu de la chance ! rejouons !  
- sale menteuse ! on avait dit seulement une fois !  
- tu as peur de perdre hein ?  
- JAMAIS !

10 minutes plus tard...

- BWHAHAHAAHHA !! J'arrive pas a y croire ! Depuis qu'on joue je fait que gagner ! Quel pied ! Et en plus j'ai eu tout votre fric...  
- (en pensée : comment a t'elle pu...c'est pas humain une chance pareille...)  
- bwhaahahaaaaa...maintenant t'es a mes ordres la vache a lait !  
- HEEEEEEEEEEIN ! Sale petite peste ! Comment t'ose me traiter comme sa ?! je peut te démonter en un coup de poing tu sais ? tu ferais mieux de pas me chercher...  
- laissez moi vous rappeler très chère, que je suis la fille unique du seigneur du pays des tourbillons, et autant dire que si vous touchez a un seul de mes cheveux vous pourriez provoquer un incident diplomatique qui amènerait a une déclaration de guerre contre konoha. Vous souhaiteriez prendre le risque ?  
- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH... (En pensée : c'est pas possible une peste pareille...je n'arrive ni a la captiver, ni a la faire obéir...)

Tsunade était rouge de colère.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous étés ninja ou votre seule occupation est de perdre au jeu contre des gamines ?  
- ... (elle essaie de contenir sa rage) raaaaaaaaaaah...et toi que cherches tu ? Apprendre ou me mettre hors de moi ?  
- rien. je veux juste m'amuser un peu.  
- bon. Qu'est ce que je peut faire pour que tu m'écoutes un peu ?  
- huuuum...

10 minutes plus tard...

- yataaaaaaaah ! Vous pouvez être simpa quand vous voulez ! Huuuum ! Décidemment j'adoooore les ramens...  
- (en pensée : quel goinffre...déjà qu'une bonne partie de mes économies sont passées dans le pari aux dès...) bien. Tu souhaites faire un apprentissage ninja a konoha ? C'est pour cela que tu est la ?  
- disons que mon père ma envoyée ici sans rien me demander... comme le pays est en pleine guerre civile, c'est sûrement pour mon bien...donc il faut d'urgence que je devienne forte ! Pour pouvoir aider mon pays et empêcher les guerres ! je dois devenir super forte !

Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'énergie de kushina.

- (en pensée : cette gamine est une sale peste farceuse et manipulatrice...mais ...je dois avouer qu'elle me plait beaucoup cette petite...)


End file.
